Torment
by Royal Dragoness7
Summary: Raven misses Malchior and when danger rises will she be able to over come it, will she need his help.


Torment

Raven woke up on an early Saturday morning to the usual. Beast boy and cyborg arguing who's cooking, it always ends the same. They both do, beast boy's tofu eggs and bacon sits near him. Then normal bacon, eggs, and waffles. We all ate silently, I just settled with herbal tea. I had a strange feeling about today and didn't know why. These feelings usually lead to very bad things, but I tried to avoid thinking that. I had just settled down with a book when our alarm sounded, and red lights lit up the tower. Robin looked at the monitor," it just says its a strange intruder in the city." Cy grinned," well then, this should be easy, we'll be back for lunch." beast boy shook his head," dude, these things never go as planned." robin stood," well then, let's go team." we all proceeded to leave the tower. All of us got in the car and headed down town, I didn't know what to expect when we arrived. Some one stood yelling at the crowd, but not in an earthly language, but it was a language I understood. My team on the other hand did not. We approached the person and robin yelled," who are you and what do you want!" then I examined the figure closer as he turned, he wore a golden cloak with a hood over his head. He looked at me closely," Rachel ?" he asked in azeratheian. I smiled," who else would you expect brother ?" he came closer, which kinda set robin on edge, I heard him yell halt, but my brother used his gold lit magic to appear in the back of the group. In front of me, " how did you survive father ?" he smiled under his hood," mother made sure I was well hidden." I nodded, my friends looked completely lost. So I looked at my brother," you need to adjust your language hawk, they speak earth's basic language." he grunted," ah okay, better ?" I nodded, my friends calmed down a bit once they under stood him. We explained that my father destroyed our home almost killing hawk and our mom. Robin said hawk could stay and for a while it was quite normal, except with hawk. We were much stronger, and beat our enemies much easier. Till hawk came to me one night," Rachel, I actually came to earth to warn you. Father is back and this time, he's using us both. We must find a way to prevent him from returning. He's invincible now, and he has mother. If we don't get power ful enough and find a spell, all is doomed sis." I nodded solemnly," so who did he find to assist him this time?" he sighed," Rachel he has the circle."

A boom sounded through the tower as two magic users collapsed again, both panted in exhaustion. Their eyes had dark bags under them, raven stood. Ready to try again, but alarms on their cloaks flashed red. In dictating trouble, they headed down town. Following their other teamates I the car.

Raven's POV

My brother and I flew behind the others and when we arrived, our eyes met. Five caped figures stood there, baby blue I knew was tori. Then there was red, sage the two purples, the twins. Ada and Mara, and last the black. Sparrow. They all faced us and I knew this would be hell.

My brother drug me to an alley way," sis, you have to go. Away from here, I haven't been completely honest with you. They need you to release him, so if they just have me. It won't matter," " I won't leave you." he smiled ," your not, I'm sending you away." he threw his golden magic at me and I disappeared as sparrow ran into the alley.

I was freaking out, I was alone... I truly had no one. I searched through my room, I looked every where and didn't realize I'd opened the chest I'd locked Malchior's book in and was now holding the book tears dripped from my eyes onto the cover," are you going to open the book or do I have to talk through the cover." I thought for a moment, if I learned some more dark magic from him. I might be able to find a curse for ridding myself of father. So I opened the book to my once favorite page. Eyes looked back at me, but I could not meet them, for fear of reliving his evil charm. " raven." I ignored him," sweet raven please look at me." I did," I am truly sorry for hurting you. I lost it and I-" " enough, I didn't open your book to here your lies, I'm not releasing you." " I know" well I didn't expect that," so why did you come to me?" " I-I need to learn more magic." he sighed "uh, okay... But that will require me to be out of the book." I nodded and grabbed what I needed. Then a paper shaped man appeared, I sighed. I was exhausted, but I'd have to push through it. I thought I saw concern in his eyes, but I was to tired to think about it, that night none of the things he taught sunk in, or the next night. I got so frustrated, " why is this working, I've tried so hard. I have to get this." he put his paper arms around me," no you don't, you have to rest." " no, no I have to do this." " why?" I held back tears," i just do." then I laid down on my bed. I ignored him as he joined me and wrapped his arms around me again.

The alarm woke me from my night mares and I got up, then looked around," malchior ?" his book opened and his paper form shot out," yes?" " I'll be back soon." he tilted his head" where are you going?" " to stop a criminal." then I was gone. Down town tori and sage fought me, they won. I barley escaped, I got a cut across my abdomen, and scratches all over me. I finally got back, since i was too weak to teleport. Malchior was obviously in his book, I quietly grabbed a clean cloak and a spell book I would levitate and heal, but it would take to long. I used a couple healing spells, but none of them healed the monstrous gash on my stomach. So I knew there had been poison on the blade. I'd have to ask malchior for help, I stood up. Which was quite a bad idea, my vision blurred and dizziness swept over me. I gripped my wound in one hand and the dresser with my other." Malchior.." I moaned. I heard rustling as he exited his prison, he took a look at me and ran over," whats wrong?" I showed him my wound" poison... B-blade." he froze," raven, my magic in this form is weak. If I am to heal you, I need to be released." I fell to my knees in pain" I- I can't tr-trust you Malchior you'll betray me- uh- again..." he got down next to me, "raven I give you my word I won't, I only want to save you." I thought for a moment," please" his voice sounded panicked," your losing blood to fast." I slipped lower to the floor" raven!" he pulled my face up to face him." I love you." I nodded and then I released a beast I truly loved.

I woke the next morning in a strong set of very real arms, I sat up and looked down at Malchior's true human form. He looked much like Rorek, except his hair was black and his eyes were closed, but I knew they'd be red. I got up trying not to wake him, pain shot through me. I gasped, arms caught me as I almost fell, malchior sat me on the bed. " are you alright ?" I nodded and sat easily onto my bed, he hadn't betrayed me. Not yet at least, didn't that count for something?


End file.
